Awwwwww, Drumheller
The final four head to Alberta, Canada to participate in an archaeology-themed challenge. One contestant frames another to anger someone else. However, when that same contestant becomes trapped, he decides to save her. Afterwards, when their means of transportation is accidentally destroyed, the host furiously kicks someone with immunity out of the game, sparing someone from elimination and leaving only three. Plot The episode begins with Alejandro sneaking into the security center of the plane, in order to use a laptop to edit some security camera footage of Heather and Cody into a fake photo. He constructs a realistic photo of the two sleeping next to each other in the economy class, doing so while everyone else is asleep. Back in first class, Heather wakes up after an uncomfortable sleep, and Alejandro again thanks her for inviting him to first class with her. Heather simply says that it was all purely strategy, as inviting Sierra or Cody would cause Sierra to target her next to go, so she was forced to pick him since he was the only one left. Despite Heather's claims, Alejandro doesn't believe that was the reason why she invited him, but Heather sticks with this her explanation. In economy class, Cody wakes up to a very excited Sierra, who explains that it is the best day of the year and that she plans to make something "very special" for Cody. Alejandro asks to have a word with Sierra on her way to get Cody's surprise ready. Alejandro shows her the picture he made the previous night and Sierra becomes furious with Heather. The contestants are taken to Drumheller, Alberta, which is famous for the discovery of many dinosaur bones and fossils. This brings up the first challenge of designing a dinosaur with any type of bone they find and anything useful they can find on the plane. During the challenge, Sierra acts hostile towards Heather and tries to maim her throughout the first part of the challenge. This scares and confuses her because she has no idea why Sierra is being so aggressive. When it's time to show their own dinosaurs, each contestant shows off their creativity. Alejandro made an Allosaurus, an actual dinosaur while Heather made a dinosaur named after Chris, even having his picture for the head, which Chris clearly likes best. Cody shows his small dog shaped dinosaur "the Codiodon" made of light rocks, which Alejandro points out, is actually made from coprolites or fossilized dinosaur feces. When Sierra shows hers, the bones resemble a broken heart with pink glitter glue complete with a dinosaur skull and a party hat. When Cody asks about the hat, Sierra reveals that today is Cody's birthday, something even Cody forgot. Cody is grateful that Sierra remembered his birthday. Chris then shows that the four finalists will now be voting on whose dinosaur is the best in a lie-detector electric chair, not being able to vote for their own. Heather and Alejandro initially try to vote for Cody's dinosaur, but got shocked, so they vote for Sierra's. Sierra votes for Heather's due to her and her mom's crush for Chris and finally Cody votes for Sierra's too, since she remembered his birthday. The second part of the challenge is to find several barrels of oil that the interns had accidentally buried. The interns were supposed to have buried barrels full of maple syrup, sugar, spiders and snakes, but buried the oil barrels by mistake. Chris proceeds to punish the two interns by pushing over the barrels they were supposed to bury, unleashing the deadly little creatures onto them. Since Sierra won the first part of the challenge, she gets a post digger for the second part. Sierra then points the post digger at Heather and chases her with an evil grin. Since Heather got one vote, she is given a prospector kit. Since Alejandro's dinosaur is not imaginary, he comes in last and gets nothing, while Cody gets a beach bucket and a shovel for getting third. The major issue though is that Drumheller is huge, therefore, it will take forever to find the barrels. For a 'fun' twist, random boulders will be flung into the valley to disrupt the contestants. Alejandro is forced to dig with his bare hands and Heather mocks him for it. Eventually, Alejandro snaps and yells at Heather, demanding that she leave him alone. Taken back by his anger, a terrified Heather quickly leaves. Cody and Sierra are then seen walking around and trying to find a digging spot. With Sierra being mad, Cody tries to figure out what's wrong with her but is interrupted by a flying boulder landing right near them, which Cody saves Sierra from. Cody finds the picture Sierra had and wonders how it happened. Sierra is about to tear it up again, but Cody points out that the picture is only of him and Heather in economy class and that it can't be real since the only time Sierra leaves Cody alone is when he has to go to the bathroom. Cody and Sierra realize what Alejandro tried to do and while digging out of anger Sierra finds a barrel. Cody lets Sierra take it for immunity and they both decide that if one of them sees Heather, they will explain what happened and convince her to vote for Alejandro with them. When Sierra gets back to the plane, she goes inside to get Cody's surprise ready instead of staying at the barbecue with Chris. Heather, frustrated with all the digging, hurls her pickaxe and hits a barrel. Before she can dig it out, though, a boulder flies down from the sky and traps her in the dirt she had been digging. Alejandro, finding a barrel of his own, hears Heather's cry for help, and goes to check on her. Chris orders them to sing a song, during which Alejandro first plans to leave Heather in the hole so she will lose and surely be eliminated. Heather points out that her losing due to being stuck in a hole is a hollow victory and that he should at least beat her fair and square. She says that she and Alejandro are the greatest adversaries in Total Drama history, and it would be a shame to end their conflict because Heather got jammed into the ground because of a "stupid rock", which makes him reconsider. He frees her and holds her for a moment, making her promise to never vote for him again, to which she agrees since there are few votes left. Alejandro explains in the confessional that he just changed his mind about leaving Heather, and didn't help her because he likes her. They bring in the two barrels and tie for second. Heather is seen in the confessional when Sierra comes in and tells her about Alejandro's scheme. She panics at first because she thought Sierra was going to kill her until Sierra mentions they need to talk. Chris has a marshmallow ceremony in honor of the first season. Sierra gets the first marshmallow and Heather gets the second, as both did not receive any votes. Chris then reads the votes revealing three are for Alejandro and one is for Cody. Before Chris reads the last vote, Sierra interrupts and asks to go get something before anyone is eliminated. Sierra reveals Cody's surprise to be a cake with firework-like sparklers as candles. The others realize that Sierra is standing right in the middle of the spilled oil and that the sparks are starting to fall right into it. They scream at her to watch out, but she doesn't know what they mean. All of the animals and Ezekiel are seen running from the Total Drama Jumbo Jet moments before it explodes. Sierra is then seen covered in soot, charred, and saddened that her cake is ruined. Alejandro asks if she is okay, to which she angrily asks him if she looks okay as what's left of her hair disintegrates. Chris, now furious about the plane being gone, declares Sierra eliminated, even though she had immunity. Heather is shown high-fiving Alejandro for making it to the final three with Cody, but she rushes to do something important. She is seen attempting to burn the passports in the fire to avoid giving herself away, but Alejandro, hiding behind one of the fallen tiki statues, immediately approaches the fire after she leaves and manages to pull them out before they burn completely. He finds three votes against him, meaning that if Sierra hadn't blown up the plane, he would have gone home. More importantly, Heather voted him off even though they were in an alliance. Alejandro then swears vengeance on her for betraying him. An extremely sad Chris signs off the show on the verge of crying. Exclusive clip Chris tells the viewers that if this catastrophic event taught him one thing, it's how important the objects used in the show are. He hopes that some of the props were spared and says that on the bright side, at least his teeth will remain snow white. Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Chef Hatchet (no lines) *Cody *Heather *Sierra *Ezekiel (no lines) Trivia General *The animals that are seen evacuating from the plane moments before it explodes are: Sasquatchanakwa, Ezekiel, the horse, three rats, the seagull, the baby seal, two chipmunks, and a bear. *In this episode, Chris does a tribute to Total Drama Island by doing a mock campfire ceremony rather than the usual Barf Bag Ceremony. This is the first, and currently only, time in the series that the format of a previous season's elimination ceremony is used in a season rather than the usual one for that season. *This is also the only episode that doesn't take place at an island where the remaining contestants receive marshmallows as an immunity symbol. *Unlike previous seasons, this episode confirms that season three is taking place during the spring instead of the summer, since Sierra states that it is Cody's birthday (which was earlier revealed to be April 1st). *However, since April 1st is in the beginning of spring, season three must have also started in winter, given the time that is required to travel to all the places visited in this season as well as locations that exhibit winter in the Northern Hemisphere in two episodes. *This is the first, and currently the only, known episode in Total Drama history to take place on a yearly event, in this case, April Fools' Day. *Cody's dinosaur was given several names by himself and the others: *Initially he named it Codiodon, but changes it to Cody-o-lite. *Heather calls it Poopasaurus. *Alejandro calls it Dungarainus. *Sierra calls it DooDooRaptor. *This is the only time in the entirety of Total Drama World Tour where Cody received a vote against him during an elimination ceremony. *Alejandro is the only contestant that names his dinosaur after a real one. Continuity *This is the second time that a person who won the challenge and gained invincibility was eliminated in the same episode; in this case, Sierra. The first is DJ in The Sand Witch Project. *This is also the second time where someone was eliminated right after losing their hair. The first is Heather in I Triple Dog Dare You!. *This is the first and only time a contestant with invincibility was eliminated in a challenge post merge. *This is the second time that Chris personally eliminates someone other than the contestant with the most the votes. The first time is an intern in Greece's Pieces, in order to keep Duncan and the drama on the show for at least another episode. *This is the fourth time someone has become bald, and the first time this has happened on-screen, in this case, Sierra. Heather was the first one to become bald during the semi-finals of Total Drama Island. Chris was the second, being shown to be bald and that he wears a wig during a behind-the-scenes clip of him played during second season's finale and was seen wearing a bald cap in African Lying Safari. Ezekiel was the third, where he lost his hair sometime between Chinese Fake-Out and African Lying Safari, due to being in such a critical state of malnutrition. *Heather's love for glitter glue was first brought up by Gwen in The Chefshank Redemption. *This is the first episode of Total Drama World Tour since Slap Slap Revolution where immunity objects are given to the contestants. Between Slap Slap Revolution and this episode, Chris either reads the votes or immediately reveals the voting results. *The electric chair from The Aftermath: III is used for the judging section of the first challenge. References * The two tasks in this episode are both tasks Alberta is well known for: dinosaur bones reside in the Badlands (including near Drumheller), while the Athabasca oil sands near Fort McMurray is the second-largest oil deposit in the world. Goofs *At the campfire ceremony, the passport bindings are sorted two out and two in. *After Chris gives Sierra her marshmallow, they are one out and three in. *At the beginning of the episode, the plane is seen leaving the middle of South America, but Easter Island is in the Pacific Ocean, off the coast of Chile. *Heather is shown sleeping in one of the first class seats near the aisle. When *Alejandro joins her later, she is sleeping near a window seat instead. *When Heather realizes that Cody's dinosaur is made of fossilized dinosaur poop, her eye slightly passes the border of her face. *The passports disappear when Chris, Alejandro, Cody, and Heather warn Sierra about the sparks falling into spilled oil. *A small portion of Sierra's hair from the side stays on and the pile of ash that forms when her hair disintegrated is light gray. But after Chris disqualifies her, the piece of hair on the side of Sierra's head is gone and the pile of ash behind her changes shape and becomes black. *When Alejandro shows the picture he edited to Sierra the second time, she has a line on her shirt. *The Netflix version of this episode plays the theme song a second time without the music. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)